Tous sauf elle
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Kitano pense à Noriko, qui se bat pour survivre à Battle Royale. OS tiré du film. POV Kitano. Mon premier OS sur ce fandom, read and review !


**Résumé : Takeshi Kitano pense à Noriko Nakagawa, alors que cette dernière se bat pour survivre à « Battle Royale ». POV Kitano. Le livre ne faisant pas mention d'une quelconque affection entre Kitano (Sakamochi) et Noriko, c'est du film que je me suis donc inspirée. Je ne sais pas vous, mais en dehors de son côté psychopathe, je trouve que Kitano inspire la compassion dans ce film.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami, merci à eux. Il n'y a que les mots qui sont les miens =)**

**C'est mon premier OS sur ce fandom, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Je me fiche de leurs vies. Ils peuvent tous mourir de la manière la plus atroce qui soit, égorgés par leurs propres camarades de classe, cela ne me procurera rien d'autre qu'un sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Ils n'ont jamais eu le moindre respect, ni la moindre pitié pour qui que ce soit. Pourquoi devraient-ils mériter la mienne ?<p>

La jeunesse japonaise a sombré dans la violence. Année après année, ils sont devenus de plus en plus intenables, de plus en plus insolents, de plus en plus agressifs. Non seulement entre eux, mais également envers les adultes, parents ou professeurs tels que moi, censés leur inculquer quelque semblant de respect de l'autorité. Il m'était devenu impossible d'assurer mes cours convenablement. Je restai debout, toujours, prêt à intervenir à la moindre incartade et ne leur tournait jamais le dos. Je ne savais que trop bien le nombre d'armes, blanches ou non, qui circulaient – croyaient-ils – « discrètement ». Avoir une classe au complet était devenu une utopie à laquelle j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de croire. Je pouvais d'ailleurs m'estimer heureux d'avoir des élèves dans ma salle de classe, lorsqu'ils ne décidaient pas de « sécher », comme ils le disaient. Enfin, heureux… Autant que l'on puisse l'être dans une salle de classe ou chaque élève représente une menace et où vous passez l'heure à vous égosiller dans l'espoir de faire baisser le volume sonore, sans parler des insultes quotidiennes auxquelles vous avez droit et qui, à force, deviennent monnaie courante. C'est étrange la manière dont on s'habitue même aux pires choses… Lorsque l'idée de fatalité s'abat sur vous, tout est fini. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Lorsque vous êtes seul, que pouvez-vous face à une masse d'élèves complètement déchaînés ? Vous ne pouvez rien gérer. Absolument rien. Alors vous cessez de vous battre en vous disant que si vous laissez faire, ils se calmeront, trouvant peut-être moins excitant de défier un professeur qui n'en a cure. Erreur. Grossière erreur. Laissez-les faire à leur guise et ils iront toujours plus loin. Personne ne leur impose la moindre limite. Et ils n'écoutent pas ceux qui ont le malheur d'essayer.

C'est pour cela qu'a été votée la loi « Battle Royale ». Conçue par des membres du gouvernement qui, comme les autres, craignent notre jeunesse actuelle, cette loi vise à recréer une nation « saine de corps et d'esprit ». Tous les ans, une classe de troisième est tirée au sort dans chaque département du pays et envoyée dans un lieu isolé et inconnu. Objectif : laisser les adolescents s'entre-tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Et chaque année, cette loi engendre la perte de milliers de ces jeunes et le deuil de centaines et de centaines de familles. Ces familles qui devraient comprendre et soutenir ce projet plutôt que de le désapprouver à mi-voix, par crainte des représailles. Les parents ne comprennent pas. Cette loi n'a d'autre but que d'épurer la nation de ses éléments perturbateurs et de discipliner ceux qui survivent. Cette loi est le salut de notre pays. Les mentalités ont si peu évoluées que ces familles préfèrent encore garder leurs enfants en vie, quitte à risquer les leurs, plutôt que d'accepter cette autre manière, la manière forte, de leur apprendre à craindre l'autorité. Mais moi, Takeshi Kitano, j'ai trop souffert des manières de ces sales morveux pour m'apitoyer sur leur sort. Je me souviens encore du jour où Yoshitoki Kuninobu m'a poignardé, sans aucune raison, dans les couloirs du collège. La douleur physique finit toujours par disparaître. Pas la douleur morale. Et aujourd'hui, c'est ma classe de 3ème B qui a été choisie pour combattre et moi qui ai été désigné pour superviser le combat. Un honneur que j'accepte avec un plaisir que je sais malsain. Mais tout m'est égal à présent. Ils peuvent tous mourir. Tous.

Tous sauf elle….

Le visage de Noriko Nakagawa s'impose à moi tandis que je liste distraitement les morts du jour. Elle n'y figure pas. Elle n'y figure pas, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Depuis le début du jeu, elle est avec Shûya Nanahara, le meilleur ami de cet imbécile de Kuninobu, que j'ai d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de voir mourir sous mes yeux, la gorge explosée par le collier électronique dont ils sont tous pourvus. Les micros placés dans ces colliers m'ont permis de savoir que Nanahara s'est donné pour mission de protéger Nakagawa. Idée stupide. Même en admettant qu'il y parvienne et qu'ils survivent tous les deux jusqu'à la fin, que feront-ils ensuite ? Va-t-il la tuer pour rester le seul et unique survivant ? Vont-ils se laisser sauter avec leurs colliers au bout du délai imposé ? Car il n'y a que ces deux solutions. Nakagawa serait incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Elle est trop belle, trop pure, trop innocente pour cela. Jamais la moindre goutte de sang ne souillera ses mains aussi blanches que la neige. Elle mourrait plutôt que de devoir tuer, je le sais. Elle n'a rien à faire dans ce jeu. Car elle est la seule, la seule qui sache ce qu'est la gentillesse, l'honnêteté, la droiture et le respect. Elle est la seule capable d'éprouver des sentiments humains au milieu de toute cette folie. La seule qui ai réussi à gagner mon attention et la seule que je regretterai jamais si elle venait à se faire tuer.

Noriko Nakagawa est un ange. Un ange trop fragile, tombé du ciel pour être jeté droit en enfer. Que peut-elle donc comprendre à ce monde ?

Je revois encore son visage, constamment éclairé d'un doux sourire, malgré tout ce qu'elle subissait au collège. Trop naïve, trop gentille, trop honnête. Trop _elle-même_. J'avais entendu parler de ce qu'elle subissait, de ses « camarades » qui l'enfermaient dans les toilettes et la laissaient là, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la retrouve… J'avais déjà entendu ces mêmes filles l'appeler «sale crapaud ». Car les filles ne sont pas moins violentes que les garçons. Elles rechignent très certainement plus à s'en prendre à un adulte, mais entre elles, elles n'ont aucune pitié. Et c'est Nakagawa qui en faisait les frais. Parce qu'elle avait choisi d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je me souviens du jour où elle a débarqué en courant dans la salle de classe, s'excusant pour son retard, avant de s'arrêter net. La pièce était vide. Il n'y avait que moi, assis sur mon propre bureau, contemplant d'un air lointain le message écrit sur le tableau, annonçant que tous les élèves avaient décidé de sécher.

Tous sauf elle…

Et elle était restée là, une expression incrédule sur le visage, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot ce jour là, mais ses yeux hurlaient des excuses alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, je m'étais senti plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Parce qu'elle avait compris ce que je ressentais et parce qu'au fond, en cet instant, nous étions tous les deux du même côté. Et personne, jamais, n'avait été de mon côté. Mon mariage est un fiasco, ma propre fille me déteste, mon métier est devenu une corvée… Depuis des années, j'ai oublié le sens du mot « bonheur ». Noriko Nakagawa est la seule lumière qu'il me reste. Elle seule parvient à m'arracher un sourire lorsque je pense à elle, elle seule parvint à me faire ressentir de l'affection. Cette affection paternelle que je dois à ma fille et que j'ai secrètement choisi de lui donner à elle, parce qu'elle seule est en réellement digne. Elle est la fille que j'aurais du avoir. Elle est l'enfant qu'ils devraient tous être.

Et aujourd'hui, on me demande de la regarder mourir. Cette sensation étrange que je ressens au fond de moi… Je crois bien que c'est de la peur. Ça et un profond sentiment d'injustice. Ne voient-ils donc pas qu'elle est l'incarnation même de l'innocence ? Ne voient-ils pas qu'elle est la seule qui mérite du survivre ? Fragile et sans défense, sa vie gâchée à jamais par ce jeu, que pour la première fois, je trouve immoral. Et dehors, il pleut. Elle risque de prendre froid…. Est-ce que Nanahara y pense ?

Tout à mes réflexions, j'ai depuis longtemps délaissé la liste des morts, pas très nombreux depuis ces dernières heures, pour me remettre à mon œuvre. Car depuis que je suis sur cette île, j'ai commencé un dessin, sous le regard perplexe des hommes qui m'accompagnent. J'ai d'ailleurs dû user de mon autorité à plusieurs reprises à cause de leurs regards indiscrets. Ils veulent savoir ce que je fais. Mais cela ne les regarde pas. Ce dessin sera pour Noriko. Demain, elle arrivera ici, l'unique survivante, et je pourrais lui offrir ce dessin qui la représente. Elle, rayonnante, au milieu de ses camarades de classe, morts. Et il lui plaira. Elle comprendra. Je sais qu'elle comprendra. Peut-être même qu'elle l'accrochera chez elle ? Pour me faire plaisir…

Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, mes yeux fixent sans ciller le petit point clignotant qui la représente sur le grand écran de l'ordinateur. Noriko Nakagawa. Ma fille, ma déesse, ma lumière. La seule qui ne mérite pas de s'éteindre…

Ils peuvent tous mourir. Tous.

Tous sauf elle….


End file.
